


Broken Glass (Cover Art For MelJoyAZ)

by Ricechex



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for the MelJoyAZ's fantastic story, "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1477165">Broken Glass</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass (Cover Art For MelJoyAZ)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelJoyAZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477165) by [MelJoyAZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ). 




End file.
